A weight machine is a piece of equipment used for weight training using gravity as a primary source of resistance. It uses a combination of cables, pulleys, levers, wheels, and inclined planes to convey that resistance to the person using the machine. The present invention features an upper body strengthening system for decompressing the upper body muscles in a single motion for straightening the spine, strengthening the core and building posture,
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.